Update 14
670px|center 14.0 14.0.0 2014. Július 18. Új kezdőjátékos-élmény 2.0! *Az 1-es, vagy magasabb rangú játékosok választhatnak, hogy végigjátsszák a prológust, vagy sem. (Tárgyaik és haladásuk továbbra is megmarad, ha végigjátsszák is.) *Új betanítójáték fogadja az új játékosokat. *Az új játékosok nem csatlakozhatnak mostantól olyan FOLYAMATBAN lévő játékhoz, melynek területét most oldották fel. *A kezdő warframe-ek mostantól: Excalibur, Mag és Volt. *Az új játékosok a betanítójáték alatt hasznos kezdő modulokat kapnak. Küldetés-rendszer *Az új Vor's Prize küldetéssel debütál az új rendszer. *A legújabb warframe, Mirage is a küldetés-rendszeren keresztül szerezhető be. *A Kubrow és a Genetikai labor a küldetések teljesítésével oldható fel. Játékoshajó *Íme Ordis - a hajó Cephalonja újra szolgálja a Tennot évezredek után. *A hajó biztosítja mostantól a legfőbb menüket. Genetikai műhely és a Kubrow *A Kubrow Quest teljesítésével lehet a tiéd. *A Kubrowk valamikor az orokinok házi kedvencei voltak, egy megszelídített példány pedig a tiéd lehet a genetikai kutatásaiddal a Liset hajón. *Különböző Kurbow személyiségek különböző harci szerepköröket tölthetnek be. *Kubrow modulok: Keresd meg a 16 új modult a Feral Kubrowok megölésével! *Vegyél mintát Kubrowdból, és cseréld azt társaiddal, hogy létrehozd a tökéletes példányt! Egy Kubrow maximum 2 mintát tud termelni. *A Kubrow szereti, ha gondoskodnak róla, és boldog lesz tőle, mely befolyásolja a harci kedvét is. Ha sokáig kell távol lenned a játéktól, nyugodtan sztázisba küldheted, hogy aludjon, míg visszatérsz. Fertőzött régiók az Erisen! *Az elérhető küldetéstípusok: Hive Sabotage, Exterminate, Survival Új fegyverek *Akzani - egy kitűnő fegyver Miragenak, egy dupla pisztoly halálos teljesítménnyel. *Silva & Aegis - Egy tüzes kard és pajzskombináció, mely tökéletes a Tenno egyensúlyához a támadás és védelem között. Az új Eleventh Storm helyzetmodult használja. A közelharci fegyvertervező verseny győztese, SilverBones alkotta meg. A Sötét Szektorok megújultak *Új konfliktusküldetés érkezett! *Maximum 4 játékos lehet minden oldalon, az üres helyeket Specterek töltik majd ki. *Fejleszd a moduljaidat játék közben! *Egy klán vagy szövetség illetékese vagy? Az Orokin laborban az új SCHEMA szerkesztőkkel testre szabhatod a saját naprendszeri átjáród (solar rail), és a következő konfliktus során azok kerülnek majd a játékba. *Az új küldetéstípusban a támadóknak el kell pusztítaniuk a "Magot", a védekezőknek pedig ezt kell megakadályozniuk. Új dinamikus zene *Új zenék és zenei rendszer érvényesült a Grineer és Fertőzött küldetéseken, a Corpus változat hamarosan jön! A rendszer mostantól intelligensen választ zenét a helyzettől függően. 3 új alternatív sisak *Harlequin Mirage Helmet *Ketos Hydroid Helmet *Tengu Zephyr Helmet Újdonságok *A barátságos NJK-k (Specter, Rescue túsz, Kubrow mostantól a falon futásra is képesek! *Az Eximus megjelenés változékony a Defense küldetéseken. *Egy extra erősítés lép életbe falon futás és töltött közelharci csapás mérése során. *Processzori teljesítményjavítások. *A Szövetségek vezetői mostantól feltölthetik a szövetség emblémáját a játék weboldalán. www.warframe.com *A Szövetségek mostantól átnevezhetőek. *Új Falon futás közbeni csapás-animációk a Balta, Kasza és Karom fegyvereknek. *A klánalapító hadurak mostantól lefokozhatják a többi "warlord"ot. Ez a funkció csak azoknál a klánoknál használható, melyeket a 13-as frissítés kiadása után alapítottak. *Új vizuális effekt jelenik meg a barátságos, hackelt MOA testén. *Mostantól a csúszás utáni ugrásból rögtön lehet falon futási pozícióba lépni. *Mostantól további látóhatárértékek is támogatottak. *Mostantól lehetőség van az antizotróp szűrés (Anisotropic Filtering) kikapcsolására, mellyel az Intel HD grafikai kártyák teljesítménye növelhető kb. 10%-kal. *Egy "Accept All" (mind elfogadása) lehetőség jelent meg a barátfelkérések között, mellyel az összes függőben lévő kérés elfogadható. *Egy új animáció jelenik meg, ha újraélesztést (revive) használsz a misszión. *A Dioráma verseny győzteseinek munkái megtekinthetőek a Kódexben. Saryn változásai *A mostantól új vizuális külsőt kapott. *A leveszi az összes státusz effektet (vérzés, méreg, stb.) Saryn-ről, ha aktiválja. Valkyr változásai * A egy teljesen új mozdulatrendszert kapott, sebzését mostantól a speciális (combo) mozdulatok is befolyásolják. Volt változásai * Az mostantól egy visszaszámlálóval rendelkezik. Általános ellenség-újítások *A Scorpion ellenségek mostantól az olyan játékosokon is használhatják a kampójukat, melyek a főútvonalon kívül tartózkodnak. *Az ellenségek maximális életereje mostantól nincs 65535-re korlátozva. Fertőzöttek változásai *Az összes Crawler-típus mostantól gyorsabban mozog. *Új animáció az Ancient típusú ellenségeknek. *Az Electric Crawler támadóhatóköre javítva lett, mostantól még inkább használja az elektromos támadását. *A Lobber Crawler lövedékét mostantól könnyebben észre lehet venni az új effekttel. *A Charger mozgási sebessége növelve lett. *A felrobbanó Runnerek mostantól nem robbannak fel, ha közelharci fegyverrel vágják le őket. A robbanás szédítő és a sebzése növekszik a szintjükkel. *Az összes Ancient képes a játékosok közelebb húzására. A húzás kikerülhető vetődéssel vagy blokkolással. *A Toxic Ancient ellenségek mostantól sebzést okoznak, és a környék ellenfeleinek is méreg sebzést ad. *Az Ancient Healer ellenségek mostantól magukhoz kapcsolják a társaikat, és a társakat ért sebzés után ők életerőt nyernek, maximum az alap életerő 150%-át. A gyógyító Ancienteknek is "Megkövült" életerejük van. *A Leaper ellenség kitérhet a támadások elől. *Az Ancient Disrupter ellenségek mostantól csökkentik a környező társaik által szenvedett sebzést. Támadáskor csak sebzik az energiát, nem nullázzák le teljesen azonnal. Főnök-egyensúlyozási változások *A következő főnökök a játékosok szintjének megfelelően nehezedik, így valószínűleg nagyobb kihívás lesz megbirkózni velük. **A Grustrag Hármas, Hyena, Councilor Vay Hek, Jackal, Alad V, General Sargas Ruk, Lephantis, Captain Vor *A Jackal egy javításon esett át, az életereje a szintjével nő, a lábai pedig az életerejének bizonyos részét képezik. Orokin Derelict Survival változások *Javítva lett a szintekhez való csatlakozás logikája. *A csatlakozótermek száma megnőtt, megnövelve ezzel a játékteret. *Megnövelt esély az ellenségek megjelenési szobáira. *A csápos terem el lett távolítva, mely csak holtágakat hozott lére. Általános Survival változások *A kijárathoz vezető ajtó mostantól nincs bezárva. *A kis holtágszobák száma meg lett növelve, így nagyobb téren jelenhetnek meg az ellenségek, és kevesebb lett a zárt ajtók száma. *A pályatervezés procedúrája igazítva lett, mostantól több kisebb terem jelenik meg, ugyanakkor továbbra is van 3 nagyobb terem állandó kapszula-megjelenési pontokkal. *A legelső szobában is jelenhetnek meg kapszulák. Változások *Optimizált játékmemória a 32bites rendszerek betöltésének gyorsítására. Mostantól harmad akkora adat töltődik be belépéskor. *Ha olyan csomóponton teljesítesz egy riasztást, melyet korábban nem oldottál fel, többé nem oldja fel azt. *El lett távolítja a kettévágott Grineer Excalibur kódex bejegyzéséből. *A maximális dekorációk száma a trófeateremben növelve lett. *A Decisive Judgement és a Tranquil Cleave modulok többé nem használják ugyan azt a képet. *Ki lett cserélve Ruk képe az Ellenségek fülön a kódexben. *Változások mentek végbe a vizuális effekten, mely akkor játszódott le, ha a töltés közben ölt meg valakit a játékos (közelharc). *Javítva a teljesítmény az olyan effektusokon, melyek a részecskerendszert használják. *Igazított Nekros színek. *Loki Prime képessége mostantól a Lex Prime fegyvert használja. *Frissítések a Corpus Hajó magjainak. *A görbe falak a Voidban nagyobbak lettek, hogy jobban lehessen falon futni rajtuk. *Igazított íjas tétlen animációk Loki, Mag, Hydroid és Valkyr számára. *Javítva a közelharci földi támadás pontossága. *Javítva a hangeffekt az összes warframenek a be való belépéskor. *Javítva a kiegészítők pozíciója a bumerángokon. *Javítva lett a aktiválási hangeffektje. *Javítva a környezeti hangeffektek teljesítménye. *Csökkentve lett a hangok hatóköre a következő fegyvereknek: Soma, Karak, Gorgon, Dex Furis *Javítva lettek a hangeffektjei. *A játékosok többé nem tántorodnak meg a Glaive gyors használatától. *Javítva lett Tyl Regor néhány animációja. *Javítva az aktiválási hang Volt képességén. *Javítva a fegyverhangeffektek a következőknek: Crewman, MOA, Dera, Hind, Grineer támadások. *Igazított sisak a Corrupted Crewman ellenségeken. *Javítva az Interception küldetések indikátorainak teljesítménye. *Javított vizuális effektek a képességnek. *A lerakásakor megszólaló hangeffekt többé nem hallható egy bizonyos távlatból. *Vauban képességei hangosabban aktiválódnak. *Javítva a hangmagasság a Balták támadásain. *Javítva az erdei dekorációk teljesítménye. *Javítva a Torid és Drakgoon fegyverek vizuális teljesítménye. *Kevesebb rezonancia a Balták támadásainak hangjának. *A Corpus lézerfegyverek hangjai mostantól csak egy adott körben hallhatóak. *Javítva a teljesítmény számos Gázvárosi pályán. *A világítótestek száma optimalizálva lett a Grineer és Corpus Hajókon, hogy növelje a teljesítményt. *El lettek távolítva a vérfoltok az olyan pályaszetteken, ahol teljesítménybeli gondokat okoztak. *Igazítva lett a hossz és a halványodás Hydroid képességeinek hangeffektjein. *Javított fegyvereffektek az ostorokon. *Igazított csúszási animációk nagy kard tartása közben. *Frissítve a warframe diorámák új színekkel. *Javítva a Grineer reakciója a képességre. *Javítva a teljesítmény Ash képességének a gyengébb számítógépeken. 14.0.1 2014. Július 19. Újdonságok *Új értesítés hozzáadva az új elérhető küldetésekhez (quest). Változások *A játékosok többé nem "moonwalk"-olhatnak a Liseten, ezt a mozgást csúszással helyettesítették. *Az AkZani mostantól 200 helyett 2 -ba kerül építkezéskor. *A vizuális effektjének hatóköre igazítva lett. *Csökkentett részecske-effektek egyes fegyvereken Mirage klónjainak használata közben. *El lett távolítva a vizuális válasz egy modul telepítése vagy kivétele esetén az arzenálban. *A kilépés gomb visszakerült a bejelentkező-képernyőre. *Igazított hangeffekt a missziók visszaszámlálásának. *A játékosok mostantól begyűjthetik a nyersanyaggyűjtő drónjukat az olyan helyekről, melyek szektorai le lettek zárva. *A klánvezérlő ablak jelenik meg mostantól automatikusan, ha a játékos a térképen a Dojora kattint. *Változtatott vizuális effektek a Silva & Aegisen képesség használata után. *A chat füleinek sorrendje meg lett változtatva, így nem csatlakozik automatikusan a Régió chatre. *Igazított csatlakozási paraméterek a Council (befektetői) chaten, hogy növelje a teljesítményt. *A Merkúron található Vor szintje igazítva lett az olyan játékosok esetére, akik magas szintű fegyvereket használnak a nagyobb kihívás érdekében. Hibajavítások *Javítva a hiba, mely során a játékosok nem kapták meg a Vor's Prize tervrajzot megfelelően. *Javítva a Vor's Prize küldetéseinek többjátékos módja, mely gondokat okozott a küldetés haladásában. *Javítva az összeomlás, amit egy Ancient animációja okozott. *Javítva az eset, mely során a játékosok 6000 másodperces visszaszámlálást láttak a küldetések kezdésekor. *Potenciális javítás annak a hibának, ami lehetővé tette több, mint 4 játékos egy játékban tartózkodását. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a játékos beragadhatott Vay Hek termében. *Javítva a hibás polaritás az Eleventh Storm modulon. *Javítva az elírás a "Skip Prologue" szövegein. *Javítva az oszlopok és görgetősávok igazítása a Statisztika képernyőn. *Javítva a hiba, ami megengedte az adatbevitelt egyes bejátszások alatt. *Javítva a vizuális effekt, ami az Extractor elhelyezési gombján jelent meg az egér rajta tartásakor. *Javítva egy világítási probléma a Grineer Kikötőkben. *Javítva a hiba, mely során Vor megölhető volt a betanítójátékban. *Javítva az Offline Szegmens UI elem beolvadása a hajóba. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a szektorok kiválasztása dupla kattintásnak számított a térkép menüben. *Javítva a Kódex elérhetetlensége a Comms Segmens telepítése után. *Javítva az ellenségek hibája a betanítójátékban, mely során nem tartottak a játékossal. *Javítva a combo effektjeinek használhatatlansága bizonyos esetekben. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a Melee Combo menü rosszul mutatta a modul szintjét és ennek megfelelően nem mutatott egyes mozdulatokat. *Javítva az Eos páncélszett töltési effektjeinek hibás megjelenése a játékban. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a modulok ikonjai hibásan jelentek meg, miután meg lettek tekintve a Statisztikai képernyőn. *Javítva egy animációs hiba a Kubrow diorámán. *Javítva a Chatfülek tönkre menetele új fül megnyílásakor. *Javítva a hiba, mely során rossz küldetéstípus jelent meg a Riasztási panelen. *Javítva a kamera homályossága a Műhely megnyitásakor. *Javítva számos energiával és működéssel kapcsolatos hiba Mirage képességében. *Javítva a Liset hangjainak hallhatósága a betöltőképernyőn. *Javítva a lebegő útvonaljelzők megjelenése halál után. *Javítva az UI elemek lassúsága és válaszolhatatlansága olyan esetekben, mikor a játékos a Piacról lépett ki, és egy görgetősáv használatban volt. 14.0.2 2014. Július 20. Javítások *Javítva a Vor's Prize "Confront Vor" fázisának befejezhetetlensége, ha a játékos már korábban feloldotta a Merkúrt. *Javítva a játékosok beragadása a Vor's Prize küldetésen a "Comms Recovery" fázis teljesítése után. *Ideiglenes javítás a SOLO játékok megállítására az Esc megnyomásakor. *Javítva két összeomlás, melyek gyakran fordulhattak elő a fertőzött pályákon. *Javítva a végtelen számú Kubrow megjelenés a Föld pályáin új host választása után. *Javítva a víz textúráinak túlságosan kék színe és visszaverődése. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a térkép nem mutatta a kulcsok számát. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a "Sell All Duplicates" funkció eladta az összes Fusion Coret. *Javítva a 'foundry segment located' hang lejátszása, ha a játékos felvette az elemet, de nem nézett közvetlenül a panelra. *Javítva Nyx, Bansee és Hydroid ki- és bekapcsolható képességeinek tönkremenetele a Pause menütől. *Javítva az Esc gombos menü levágása a 4:3 arányú képernyőkön. *Javítva az egérgörgővel való lapozás a küldetés végi összefoglaló képernyőn. *Javítva a missziónevek levágódása a felületről. *Javítva Ordis Kubrow dialógusának többszörös megjelenése. *Javítva az "OWNED" feliratok nem megjelenése a műhelyben. *Javítva a Lotus dialógus lejátszódása, mely szerint a játékos talált egy tojást olyan esetekben, amikor nem is talált. *Javítva a Sötét Szektorok küldetéseinek lejátszhatatlansága SOLO módban. *Javítva a platinumos kuponok hiánya a boltból az újra-bejelentkezésig. *Javítva a maximális rangú modulok szűrése a Modulok képernyőjén. *Javítva az elkészített warframe-ek képességmoduljainak hiánya az újra-bejelentkezésig. *Javítva a távolságon alapuló üzenetek lejátszódása a küldetés teljesítése után. *Javítva a nehézfegyverzetű katonák megjelenése a betanítójátékban. 14.0.3 2014. Július 20. Javítások *Javítva a Vor's Prize (Quest) küldetéssorozatának elakadása a Mercury Nav segment-en. *Javítva a hiányzó mutatók, beleértve a (Quest) küldetéssorozatok mutatóját, ha sok mutató van a bolygón. *Javítva a Lotus hiányzó virtuális megjelenése a Vor's Prize (Quest) bemutató filmjében, amikor összetörik a hajó. *Javítva a virtuális megjelenési problémák az elsődleges fegyver kiválasztásánál a Vor's Prize bevezető küldetésben. *Javítva a -guggolás szöveg megjegyzés- megjelenésének nagyon akadozása, ha a játékos az arénában maradt. Kubrow *Az 501 első klónozott Kubrow elveszett, de soha sem felejtődik el. *Az összes tulajdonos ezt kapta az elesett Kubrowk-ér: **A Kubrow kezdő csomag és a teljes mod csomag a Kubrow modokból. **Egy új Kubrow tojás. **Egy Kubrow inkubátor. **Kubrow étel. **Kubrow Stázis hely (Stasis Slot). **Egy üres Kubrow tulajdonság nyomtatás. **10 Kubrow modul. A Kubrowk már nem halnak meg örökké, ha küldetés közben meghal nyakörv nélkül. Ez a javítás megtörtént a szerveroldalon. 14.0.4 2014. Július 20. Javítások *Javítva a rendkívül lassú betöltés a missziók esetén. *Javítva a Mirage küldetésének félúton megakadása, és üzeneteket nem küldése. *Javítva a Vor's Prize megakadása a "Raid Corpus Caches" küldetésen. *Javítva a Vor's Prize küldetés jelzésének megmaradása a HUD-on, még Vor megölése után is. *Javítva a kubrowk lojalitása. Először is jobb leírás került be a lojalitásról általánosan, másodszor javítva a hiba, mikor a 100% boldogság esetén is felhasználhatták az interakciókat. Harmadszor pedig a kubrow mostantól nem lehet boldogabb, ha már 100%-ban az. *Javítva a műhely "owned" címkéjének következetlensége. *Javítva a képtelenség a rang nélküli játékosok meghívására a klánokba. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt nem lehetett néhány modult vagy fegyvert eladni a raktárból. 14.0.5 2014. Július 21. Újdonságok *Hozzáadva a Meccskészítés beállítás (Solo, Public, Friends, Invite Only) amikor a játékos a Lobbi-ban van. *Ezentú tisztázza a Kubrow, hogy hűséges gazdájához: naponta 3-szor! *Hozzáadva "XP LOCKED" (nincs elég affinitás) üzenet amit a játékos akkor kap, amikor megpróbál venni egy tárgyat a Market-ből amihez jelenleg nincs elég XP (affinitás). Változások *Letiltottuk a Kubrow Genetic Scrambler-t amíg visszajelzést kapunk. *Optimalizált internet használat a Barátok és Klán oldalán, hogy elkerüljék a gyakori problémákat amikor az "Enter Clan Dojo" nem működött, néhány esetben pedig "Failed to Join Session" volt a hibaüzenet. Ezek a változások csökkentik a terhelést a NAT Routereken amikor ezekben a menükben tartózkodik a játékos, ami csökkentheti az internet használatot. *Visszaállítva a teljes nyersanyagkészlet jelzése a Foundry recepteknél - például Orokin Cell 10/10 helyett Orokin Cell 23/10 lehet. *További fejlesztések a Betöltési Képernyő teljesítménye érdekében. *Korrigált nehézség az E Gate-Survival küldetésen: csináltunk egy szimpla bázist Survival küldetésnél és hozzáadtuk Venus-E Gate eljárási szinthez a kezdő Survival küldetéshez. *Hozzáadva nagyobb köz a Rádió Reklámok vonalai között a Liset-en. *Lejjebb halkítva a Liset Padló rámpa aktiválódási hangja. (néhányan hajó-ba csúszdának hívják) *Megnövelve a Mirage képességének elérhető maximum csapdák száma. *Törölve a Arc csapda a Mercury küldetésekből. *Törölve az Inváziók a Föld (Earth) bolygóról a küldetéssorozatok (Quest) azonnali elérhetősége érdekében. *Merkúron (Mercury) a Vor tolófénynyaláb (push-beam) támadását használja a bevezető játékban (Tutorial). Blokkolással kivédhető (Melee Block). *Csökkentve néhány nehézségi beállítás Merkúron, erős védőket többé nem látsz a Sabotage küldetéseken. *Korrigálva a Kubrow "Thief" modul kijelző-barát helyett kerek új leírást kapott, amelyben feltünteti a %-os értékeket. *A Kubrow Tenyésztés csak domináns tulajdonságokat használ.(nem okoznak meglepetést a recesszív gének) *Nem mutatkozik értesítés a Marketről, mielőtt felszabadítaná a játékos azt. *Lecsípve a "Level Up" (fejlődés) hangja amikor a felszerelés fejlődik a küldetéseken. *Csökkentve a hang mialatt jóllakottság hallható amíg tart a Kubrow küldetéssorozat (Quest). *Mostantól azokra az ellenségekre akikre már hat az , azokra hatástalan. *Javult a teljesítménye a Mirage képességének a gyengébb teljesítményű számítógépeken. *Növelve a teljesítmény a Mirage + Angstrum, Ogris, Penta,Mutalist Quanta, és Stug együttes használata esetében. *Csökkentve a mennyiség az átviteli ismétlések hallhatóságának, amikor amikor belépnek a térképbe bizonyos Quest küldetések-en. *Jobb a teljesítménye Mirage Prism képességének amikor a részecske minőség túl alacsonyra van állítva. Javítások *Továbbá javítások a csapatoknak, amelyeknek több, mint 4 játékosa lehet a küldetéseken. *Javítva az eset, amikor a kliensek nem szabadítottak fel csomópontokat, ha megcsinálták a küldetést. *Javítva az időzített küldetések utáni összegző képernyő. *Javítva az eset, amikor sok főnök 1-es szinten kezd, majd amikor kell, sokkal magasabb szintű lesz. *Javítva a hiba, amely akkor jelentkezett, amikor fejlesztettük a felszereléseinket. *Javítva a visszaszámlálás a lobbiba amikor az 0 alatt volt. *Javítva, hogy bizonyos modok nem működtek kitűnően a Kubrowkban. *Kubrow küldetéssorozat (Quest)- Lotus ezentúl nem mondja minden Kubrow tojás szerzés próba után, hogy "találtál egy tojást" amikor ez nem történt meg. Ezentúl csak azt fogja mondani, hogy "találnod kell egy tojást". *Javítva a probléma, amikor a dupla kattintás nem működött az UI-n. Mostantól akár 3-4 kattintás is működni fog. *Javítva a megjelenő 60,000 mp visszaszámlálás amikor a játék tulajdonosa átváltott Privátról Csak Meghívásra. *Javítva a probléma, amikor egy maximum tárkapacitás modul nem növelte meg a tárkapacitást. *Javítva az összeomlás amikor rákattint a játékos egy elemre az erőforrás böngészőben. *Javítva számos összeomlás a töltési képernyőnél. *Javítva a fagyás, amikor várod, hogy a Kubrodat az inkubátorból kivehesd. *Javítva a küldetés-végi-töltési-képernyő fagyása amikor a műhely szegmensért harcolt a játékos. *Javítja a Mirage képessége amikor barátságos játékosokat is sebezhetett. *Javítva a lebegő tár az AkZani fegyver esetében, amikor a játékos láthatatlanul cserélte azt. *Javítva a nyelvtani hibák a Kubrow küldetéssorozatában feltartóztatott üzeneteinél. *Javítva az eset amikor elgörgettünk a meghívás gombról miután a csapatkapitány kilépett. *Javítva az őrült Kubrow színek, amikor váltunk egy nem használt felszerelésbeállításra (Config). *Javítva a helytelen információk a kódexben a szektor háborúk terütén. *Javítva, hogy a Kubrow nem kerülhet revive képes állapotba. *Javítva, hogy egy második Kubrow születik amikor kettő csapatkapitány lelép a játékból. *A dekorációk már nem születnek a Dojo emeleten. *Egy átviteli probléma kijavítva a nyersanyag bevezető alatt. *Sunika Kubrow most már megkapja a moduljait amikor megvásárolta a játékos. *A hosszú játéknevek okozta sortörés kijavítva a "Küldetés Teljesítve" képernyőnél. *A meghívás képernyőnél a megjelenítési sorrend javítva van, ezzel megakadályozva a nem kívánt területekre való kattintást. *Javítva a hiba, miszerint ha te cseréltél felszerelést, mindenkinek azt írta a csapatban. *Javítva a hiba, miszerint ha nem volt Kubrow "imprint" akkor és éppen vásárolni vagy cserélni akartál volna, akkor a kereskedés megszakadt. *Javítva a hiba amiben az anyagok hiányoztak az Ascaris Negator-hoz a küldetés után. Ez akkor történt mikor valaki csatlakozott, és nem vette fel az anyagokat. *Az "Invite" gomb már a felső menün kívül is működik. *Kijavítva hogy a játék nem ellenőrzi a párbajon a Conclave értékelést. 14.0.6 2014. Július 22. Újdonságok *Új vizuális effekt jelenik meg a kubrow tojás felszedésekor. Változások *A Mutalist Ospreyek gyengítve lettek, mostantól 8 másodpercenként használhatják a méregfelhőt 4 helyett. A méregsebzés a felére lett állítva és az életerő is csökkent egy kicsit. *A játékos nem játszik többé tétlen animációkat a piac böngészése közben. *A Mutalist Ospreyek el lettek távolítva a Defense küldetésekről, míg javítanak a mozgásán. *Más nevet kapott a kubrow elvérzési modul, hogy jobban utaljon a funkciójára. *A kubrow elvérzési ideje a Loyal Companion modul nélkül is 3 másodperc mostantól. *Megváltozott a Phage vizuális effektje. *Igazítva lett a szavazási gombok pozíciója, hogy elkerülje az esetleges takarást. *Trinity képessége többé nincs hatással a Defense küldetések megvédendő tárgyaira. *A klónok mostantól elhalványulnak, így nem blokkolják a látókört bizonyos szögekben. *A színválasztó menü mostantól előrébb rendezi azokat a színcsomagokat, amiket már megvett a játékos. *A Modulok menüjének teljesítménye javítva lett. *Javítva lett a moszat textúrája a Grineer Erdőkben. *A Stalker mostantól kikapcsolhatja a képességet is. *A kubrowk mostantól azokat átlátszó fénylő effekteket használják, amiket a társak is. Javítások *Javítva egy sor modul kilógása a modulok képernyőjéről. *Javítva a meghívott játékosok kiesése a teljes térképre, mikor a játék házigazdája elindította a szavazást. *Javítva a Föld forgása a térképen. *Javítva a Fészkek célzása Ash képessége által. *Javítva a fehér kockák megjelenése sötét közelharci channeling effekteknél. *Javítva a játékoslista hibás megjelenése a betöltés során. *Javítva a fájl elérési útjának megjelenése az Excalibur Proto-Armor használatakor. *Javítva az ellenfelek hibás navigációja a Grineer Hajókon. *Javítva a hiba, mikor egy gyakori Furax helyzetmodul jelent meg a combo panelén. *Javítva az Iliac páncélszett megjelenése az Ember, Nyx, és Mirage warframeken. 14.0.7 2014. Július 23. Újdonságok *Hozzáadva, hogy a Konfliktus küldetéseken a Vége-a-küldetésnek HUD üzenetek ezentúl azt is írni fogják, hogy vége a konfliktusnak nem pedig, hogy "lost connection" ha a játékos épp akkor lenne Konfliktus küldetésen amikor az véget ér. Továbbá ez a HUD képernyő azt is mutatja, hogy összesen mennyi kreditet szerzett a játékos. Változások *Folyamatos teljesítmény javítás a Mod képernyőre. *Csökkentve a bevezető játékbeli Ballistica fegyvernek kevesebb a sebzése. *Hozzáadva a HUD kielzőhöz a "Dark Sector Core" élete. *Csökkentett késleltetés a Kubrow Scavange képességénél. *A csapattársak neve ezentúl megjelenik, hogy meg lehessen különböztetni őket az ellenféltől. *A Kubrow Bite modult ezentúl nem csak a Transzmutálás dobhatja, hanem a Feral Kubrow is. UI fejlesztések *A Mod képernyő szélei elhalványulnak és alkalmazkodik a felbontáshoz. *A játékos Warframe-je ezentúl a Mod képernyőnél feláll, hogy ne takarja el a modokat a teste. *Egy extra sor van a Mod képernyő alján, így egyszerre több Modult láthat majd a játékos. *Megnövelve az ikonok mérete a bolygók felett. *Figyelmeztető címkék kerültek egyes tipp szövegekhez. *Növelve a betűméret az Arzenál menüben. *A Kubrowk Howl és Hunt képességei nem aktiválódnak, ha az ellenség még nincs riasztásban. Javítások *Javítva számos lokalizációs kérdés. *Javítva egy probléma, miszerint a Sötét Szektorok védői kaptak egy üzenetet, amiben az áll, hogy ők támadók voltak. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a játékos keze átment a Kubrow-n bizonyos animációknál. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a Carabus Dethcube emblémái nem voltak szimmetrikusak a testén. *Javítva a probláma, miszerint az "Idővonal Kiválasztás" olvashatatlan volt. *Javítva egy túlzott deszaturáció töltött közelharci ütésnél. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a Nav koordináta nyújtva jelent meg a Műhelyben. *Javítva számos lyuk a Sötét Szektorok térképén. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint hibás üzenet jelenik meg a Konfliktusoknál. *Javítva számos Ordis hangok, amik egyre korábban lettek vágva. *Javítva a probléma miszerint a klónjainak is olyan felszerelt modjai voltak Mirage-nak. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a Kredit Bónusz és Nyersanyag nevei átfedték egymást "Misszó Teljesítve" képernyőn. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a játék lefyagy, amikor csatlakozott egy olyan játékoshoz, akinek véget ért a küldetése. 14.0.8 2014. Július 14. Újdonságok *Az Extractorok új ikonokat kaptak a státuszaiknak megfelelően. *A modulhelyek új ikonokat kaptak, hogy a helyzet és aura helyek megkülönböztethetőek legyenek a többitől. Változások *Javított játékteljesítmény a Liseten a prológus kihagyása után. *Javítva a a kulccsal elérhető missziók kulcsrendszere, mostantól a kulcsot mindenképpen az indítótól vonja le a játék a küldetés után. *A térképi bevitel mostantól le van tiltva, ha a chat ablak vagy a meghívási képernyő van felette, hogy elkerülje az "átkattintásokat". *Fejlesztett viselkedésmód a barátságos Spectereknek a konfliktusküldetésen. *Egy enyhe fénylő hatás lett hozzáadva a térkép ikonjaihoz a könnyebb olvashatóság érdekében. *A Kubrow mostantól képességei használatáért XP-t kap. *A Hunt modul ki lett egyensúlyozva, mostantól a többi sebző modulhoz hasonlóan erősödik szintenként. *A kubrowk nem halnak meg, ha a játékosok igen, hanem folytatják a harcot. *Az Arc Trap-ok többé nem jelennek meg a Fertőzöttek küldetésein. *Növelve lett a minimum szint a jeges és tüzes környezet esélyére az ellenségek 6. vagy magasabb szintjére. *A kubrowk elvérzési (bleedout) animációja javítva lett. *Lephantis és Alad V egyensúlyozva lett, a solo és többjátékos módban csökkent a szintje. Lephantis robbanó lövedékeinek és Alad rakétáinak sebzése csökkent. *A Feral Kubrowk páncélja és támadása csökkentve lett. *Javítva a kubrowk követése, mely csökkentheti a "körözést". Prosecutor változások *A változás már a 14-es frissítés kiadása óta érvényben van, de még nem lett bejelentve. A Survival és Defense küldetéseken mostantól garantált a Delta beacon, míg a Gamma, Omega, és Kappa változatok csak nem-végtelen küldetéseken szerezhetőek meg. Prológus fejlesztések *Javítva a Cipher hangjának hibás lejátszódása. *Igazított Cipher megjelenési idő. *További fegyverváltási tippek jelennek meg mostantól a Cipher mellett. *Javítva a megjelent szöveg, mostantól helyesen írja, hogy "Cipher". *További vizuális tippek jelennek meg a Cipher környékén. Javítások *Javítva a Quick Thinking nem működése. *Javítva számos összeomlási eset, beleértve azt is, ami gyakran előfordult a játék lengyel és japán verzióin. *Javítva a fagyás, ami akkor következhetett be, mikor a játékos színeket böngészett bizonyos fegyverekhez. *Javítva az Uranushoz szükséges koordináták nem megtalálhatósága. *Javítva a képtelenség a Howl of the Kubrow küldetés teljesítésére. *Javítva a másodpercenkénti energiaköltségének folyamatos csökkenése a küldetésen belül, ha energia hatékonysági modul van a játékoson. *Javítva a beragadása aktív státuszban, ha a célpont meghalt aktiválás közben. *Javítva a klónok lövedékeinek megmaradása a képesség után, melyek így a barátokat is sebesíthették. *Javítva a kiválasztott misszió helyett új választása esetén a hiba, mely során nem jelent meg helyesen az aktuális információ a többi csapattag számára. *Javítva a Rémálom-mód küldetéseinek csak Defense és Survival módban való sikeres teljesíthetősége. *Javítva számos világítási gond a prológusban. *Javítva a kubrowk hibás megjelenése a játékosok mögött az átvezető animációkban. *Javítva a működésképtelenség, melyet a dolgok túl gyors felvétele okozott az arzenálban. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt egyes játékosok rossz ütési vizualizációkat láthattak a Sötét szektorok támadásakor. *Javítva az UI tönkremenetele, mely attól következett be, hogy a játékos a kódexből nyitotta meg a boltot. *Javítva az arzenálképernyő invertálása modulok használata után. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a játékosok az inkubátorban fekvő, kölyök kubrowval is kapcsolatba léphettek. *Javítva a kubrow lábak rossz animációja fekvés közben. *Javítva a hibás nyersanyagok megjelenése a Merkúron. *Javítva a kilépési gomb miatti takarás a Recent Players képernyőn. *Javítva az Orokin Catalyst és Reactor fejlesztések megvásárlásának lehetetlensége a fejlesztési képernyőről. *Javítva a felélesztési ikonok azonnali megjelenése az ellenfelek feje felett PvP-n. *Javítva az UI elemek hibás megtekinthetősége 4:3 képarányú felbontásokon. *Javítva a víz elemek hibás megjelenése a Grineer Erdőkben. *Javítva az Állóképesség gömbök hibája, mikor csökkentették az állóképességet, ha a Shield Flux modul telepítve volt. *Javítva a Specterek összeállításának képernyőjének összeomlása, ha a játékos előbb az elkészítési képernyőt nyitotta meg. *Javítva egyes szövetségi logók megjelenése az alapértelmezett klán logók helyett a térképen. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a postafiók üzenetei nem lettek megfelelően elküldve. *Javítva a nagyon nagy szövetségi raktárak hibája, mikor nem mutatták helyesen a mennyiségeket. *Javítva a hiba, mikor az életerő-visszaállítók csökkentették a játékosok életerejét. *Javítva az alcím a "Rescue Darvo" küldetésen. *Javítva a Kubrow kezdőcsomag hibája, mivel csak 1 DNS stabilizátort tartalmazott 6 helyett. A közeljövőben minden Kubro Starter Pack tulajdonos 5 DNA stabilizert kap minden megvásárolt kezdőcsomag után. *Javítva Banshee IMMORTAL külsőjének állandó fehér megjelenése. 14.0.9 2014. Július 26. Hozzáadva *Hozzáadva, hogy a játékos be tudja állítani, kitől kaphat meghívásokat (All Players, Friends Only, None). *Hozzáadva több animáció, ami akkor aktiválódik, ha a Kubrow tétlen. *Hozzáadva több animáció, ami akkor aktiválódik, ha a Silva&Aegis tétlen. Sötét Szektor Konfliktus változások *Fokozott felállási sebesség a PvP Sötét Szektor Konfliktus küldetésen. (a Párbajokon szintén) *Az általános túlélés-ből (a Párbajokon is): **csökkentve a bejövő Élet sebzések 25%-a az aktuális értékekből, **csökkentve a bejövő Pajzs sebzések 50%-a az aktuális értékekből. *Húzva az energia regeneráció állomások a szintekről. *Fokozva az élet és energia gömbök esési rátája. *Szétszórva a Születési Pontok a térképen. *A magok többé nem sérülhetnek a Warframe képességétől. *Ha csatlakozol egy csapatba akkor a szinted ugyanaz, mint a legalacsonyabbra fejlődött csapattársad. *Javítva, hogy a életet ad a Védelmi Magnak. *Javítva a játékos Energia/Pajzs/Élet értékei. *Megváltozott a Sötét Szektorok középső elrendezése. *A klánok többé nem játszanak a saját átjárójuk ellen.(függetlenül, hogy Szövetség vagy klán) UI változások és javítások *A játékosok kezdeményezhetik az ESC menüt mielőtt kiválasztanák a Prológust. *A navigációs konzol most hátrafelé mozog, amikor a játékos arra fókuszál, hogy elkerülhetőek legyenek az esetleges vágások. *Fokozva a legördülő menü olvashatósága. *Törölve lessz a neve annak a játékosnak akit meghívtak, miután a meghívót küldő játékos rákattintott az "Invite" gombra, ezzel csökkentve a spam-t. *A Stance/Aura modulok olvashatóbbak a Fejlesztési(Upgrade) képernyőn. *Javítva az "Invite" gomb nem megjelenése a dojo-ban. *Javítva, amikor az Extractor ikonja nem tűnik el amikor a játékos begyűjti azt. *Javítva, hogy az elemek a rácsokon villogva jelennek meg. *Javítva, hogy a játékos nem tud "teleportálni" a navigációs képernyőről egy másik menüre. *Javítva, hogy a meccskészítés nem működik megfelelően. *Javítva a fagyás, amikor a bal felső sarokban rákattintunk a "+" gombra. *Javítva, hogy a játékosok a "Pause" menüt látják amikor kilép a host. *Javítva az UI átfedő, amikor belépünk az ESC menübe. *Javítva, hogy az UI nem kéri a játékost, hogy szakítsa meg a küldetést, amikor publikus meccsben hal meg. *Javítva a szöveg átfedés a Műhelyben. Warframe szín testreszabási változások *Javítva a színek gamma-korrekciója. *Jelentkezz be egy ingyenes színpalettáért! Ez csak 2 hétig lesz elérhető! Kubrow változások és javítások *Előfordulhat drámai színváltozás a Kubrow-n. *A Kubrow-k mostantól immúnisak az Orokin lézer csapdáira. *Javítva egy kínos lebegő animáció, ami akkor fordul elő, ha a Kubrow a Link Health modul hatására vérzett el. *Csökkentve a Raksa Kubrow "Howl" képességének hatásköre. *Javítva a Kubrow kivégzési dupla sebzése. Mostantól egy sima közelharci sebzéssel ér fel a kivégzési sebzés. *Javítva a Kubrow méret/megjelenés eltérések. *Javítva a Kubrow-k Scavenge képessége okozta fagyás, amikor egyszerre két Kubrow próbált meg egy ládát kinyitni. *Javítva az elírás a "Howl" modnál. Változások *Egyértelműbb a Kubrow stázis üzenete. *Hozzáadva egy kijelző, ami jelzi a maradék interakciók számát a Kubrow-val. *Az őrszemek és Kubrow-k továbbá nem születnek Rang teszteken, ugyanis ezek a tesztek nem nekik szólnak, hanem a Tenno-nak. *Csökkentve a Frost hangja. *Csökkentve az újraélesztés hangja. *Javítva az alapértelmezett "Tenno" színválasztó Gamma értékei. Javítások *Javítva az Arcane sisakok cserélhetetlensége. *Javítva egy gyakori fagyás amikor a csapatkapitány megváltoztatta a partnerkereső beállításokat, vagy egyszerűen csak kilépett a játékból. *Javítva az összeomlás, amikor megpróbáljuk elhagyni a játékot. *Javítva az összeomlás, ami akkor történik, ha a játékos megpróbálta eltávolítani a Parrot kinézetet a Carrier őrszemről. *Javítva az összeomlás, ami akkor jelentkezik, ha a játékos Sötét Szektor küldetésre szület(spawn-ol). *Javítva a fagyás, mely akkor jelentkezik, amikor a játékos közvetlenül a "Gear" menüből próbál vásárolni egy elemet. *Javítva, hogy hibás üzenet kerül a postaládába a "Hidden Messages" küldetésen. *Javítva egy probléma, miszerint több Őrszem Kódex bejegyzése nem működik megfelelően. *Javítva, hogy a Kubrow nyakörv küldetése megcsinálhatatlan. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a Sleight of Hand modul vak hatással volt a barátságos NPCk-re. *Javítva egy probléma, miszerint a HUD egyre jobban tétlen Interception küldetéseken. *Javítva egy probléma, miszerint Europa bolygón a Párbaj két csomópont között volt. *Javítva néhány kínos megfogalmazás a Sunika Kubrow leírásában. *Javítva, amikor a képesség aktiválása miatt a Furax helyzet modulja jelent meg a Combo menüben. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Carrier őrszem látszólag 1 lövéssel ölte meg az ellenség Kubrow-ját és a Volatile Runner-t *Részben javítva a véletlenszerű kapcsolatbontás a küldetés végén. *Javítva számos lokalizációs kérdés. *Javítva az elcsúszott víz az Erdős kivonási pontoknál. *Javítva, hogy a kliensek megragadnak, amikor kilépnek a csapatból. *Javítva, hogy a Corpus Crewman nem képes animációt váltani a reakciókra. *Javítva az óriás méretű gombok a Market-ben. *Javítva, hogy a Valkyr képessége nem működött megfelelően, amikor felvette a Data Mass-t. *Javítva a hiányzó VO vonalak a Rescue Darvo bevezető küldetésen. *Javítva, hogy a Gyorsító Csomag értesítője nem záródik be. *Javítva a hiányzó Ritka 10-es Fúziós magok. *Javítva, hogy az Őrszemek színezhetetlenek. 14.0.10 *Számos összeomlás javítása. *Javított teljesítmény és effektmegjelenés a lassabb számítógépeken. 14.0.11 2014. Július. 30. Hozzáadva *A Kubrowk mostantól meg vannak jelölve a minitérképen. Változások *A telepített modulok mostantól a statisztikák fölött helyezkednek el. *Korrigálva a Burst Laser fegyver találati hangja. *Csökkentve a Kubrow kölykök animációja. *Növelve a képernyő hely a műhelyben, amikor a játékos nagyobb Warframe-et használ. *Korrigálva a betűtípus a Kiemelt tárgyaknál a marketben, a könnyebb átláthatóság érdekében. Sötét Szektorok változásai *Javítva a "Mission Complete" képernyő, úgy hogy az megjeleníti a kapcsolódó információkat. *Csökkentve a Valkyr képességének ideje. *Csökkentve a Vauban képességének ideje. *A Vauban képessége többé nem hat az elesett játékosokra. *Csökkentve a Rhino képességének sebzés csökkentése. *Csökkentve az Ash képességének sebzése amikor az vérzést okoz. *Csökkentve a sebzés szorzók egyes fegyvereknél, annak érdekében, hogy kiegyensúlyozottabb legyen a játéktér. Részletek ezeknél a fegyvereknél: **A Boltor sebzés szorzója csökkentve 2.0-ról .75-re. **Az Acrid sebzés szorzója csökkentve 1.0-ról .25-re. **Az Amprex, Brakk, Drakgoon, Karak, Hind, Marelok, Mutalist Quanta, Tysis, AkLato, Burston Prime, Lato, Braton, Tetra, Tigris sebzésszorzója normalizálva lett (többé nem túl nagyok) *Csökkentve az Ash képességének sebzése. Javítások *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a játékos a Trade chatre került automatikusan küldetések után. *Javítva a HUD, amikor nem mutatja megfelelően a fegyverek információit, miután a játékos felszereli a közelharci fegyverét. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a játékosok nem tudtak meghívást küldeni a dojo-ból és minden próbálkozás fagyáshoz vezethetett. *Javítva néhány kapcsolódási probléma beleértve, amikor a játékos rossz küldetésre csatlakozott. *További erőfeszítések a betöltési képernyő fagyására. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint ha a játékosnak közelharci fegyver volt felszerelve, nem tudott kölcsönhatásba lépni Kubrowjával. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a Kubrow hűsége nem töltődött vissza megfelelően, ha sikertelenek a Kubrow interakciók valamilyen okból. *Javítva egy probléma, miszerint a fegyver statisztikája átfed, miután a fegyver kinézete változtatva lett. *Javítva egy probléma, miszerint a kiemelt termékleírás lebegve jelenik meg a Liset-en. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint, ha a sentinel maghal egy küldetésen, akkor a "Mission Complete" képernyőn rangsorolatlan lesz. *Javítva számos lokalizációs probléma. *Javítva egy probléma, miszerint a mod kártya nem lett megfelelően éles, ha ránagyítottunk. *Javítva a sztázis állapotból való visszaállás befejeződésének hibája, mely az egyes lenyomatok (imprint) hibás inicializálását okozta. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint Solo módban a szünet menü nem működött rendeltetésszerűen. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a mod képernyőn az alsó sor hibásan jelenik meg. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a görgővel nem minden ablakon tudtunk rendeltetésszerűen görgetni. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a modok tovább fejleszthetőek voltak a megengedettnél. *Javítva egy probléma, miszerint a Sötét Szektorok Konfliktusán nem a játékos feje felett jelenik meg a "Bleeding Out" jelzés. *Javítva egy probléma, miszerint a Profil almenük átfedik a szünet menüt. *Javítva a rossz hibaüzenet megjelenése a műhelyben a fegyverek elkészítésének gyorsításakor bizonyos esetekben. *Javítva a kezdő játékosok betöltődése a hajóba Excaliburként annak ellenére, hogy más warframet választottak. *Javítva a lobbi adatok hibás kitörlődése a Sektorok háborújának küldetéséből való kilépéskor, mely a "could not join because session is full" hibaüzenetet okozta. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a játékosoktól nem kérte a rendszer, hogy válasszon sémát, ha épp aktiválni akart egyet a Naprendszeri Átjárón (Solar Rail). *(14.0.10-es javítás) A Rhino Prime képessége újra arany színű! 14.1 14.1.0 2014. Július 31. 500px|center Újdonságok *Új Dendra páncélszett. *Új Quanta fegyver. *A fertőzés tovább terjedt az Eriszen! Mostantól Fertőzött Kiszabadítási küldetésekkel is lehet játszani, ezen felül vadonatúj Defense és Mobile Defense pályák vannak a szektorban. *A Mutagen Sample újra megtalálható az Eriszen! *A bolygócímkék és a nyersanyagok hozzá lettek adva a navigációs panelhez, melyek megjelennek az egér föléjük tartásával. *Hozzáadott minitérkép ikon a haldokló kubrowknak. Változások *Igazítva lett néhány Void kivonási pont elhelyezkedése. *Bonyolultabb és összetettebb pályaszettek generálódnak mostantól a Void Survival küldetéseken. *Igazítva lett a Fertőzött Hajó pályaszett. *Javítások a Rescue küldetések pályaszettjeinek. *Igazítva lettek a Fertőzöttek lakta bázisokon hallható környezeti effektek. *Számos kubrow animáció frissítve lett. *A Dig képesség mostantól egy használatkor is adhat életerő és energiagömböket is. Ugyanakkor ez csak akkor történik meg, ha a gazdának vagy a kubrownak alacsony az életerő és/vagy energiaszintje. A többi zsákmányt nem befolyásolja ez a kritérium. A 100% feletti találati eséllyel egy extra tárgy is esik, mely lehet életerő vagy energiagömb is. Lényegében mostantól a Dig képesség azt adja, amire a játékosnak szüksége van. *Enyhe növelés Ordis üzeneteinek előfordulásának gyakoriságán. *Igazítva lettek a küldetés sikerét/bukását jelző hangeffektek, valamint a kubrow hangok. Javítások *Javítva számos ellenség-megjelenési probléma a Voidban. *Javítva a játékosok képtelensége játék indítására, ha előtte egy Dark Sector küldetésen volt kettőnél több emberrel együtt. *Javítva a képtelenség az Arc Trap-ok megütésére közelharci fegyverrel. *Javítva a Trade chatfül megjelenése automatikusan a missziókból való hazatérés után. *Javítva a Dark Sector küldetések összefoglaló képernyőjén megjelenő rossz warframe adatok. *Javítva az Ancient ellenfelek beragadása egyes járási animációkba. *Javítva a Detron elemeinek rossz grafikai megjelenése a játékon belül. *Javítva a Grineer Űrhajó megjelenése Void küldetésekre való induláskor. *Javítva a "Finding Squad" üzenet ottmaradása a keresés sikertelensége után is. *Javítva a szavazási üzenet hibás eltűnése. *Javítva egy válaszképtelen csapat-ablak megjelenése a Dark Sector küldetésekre való betöltéskor. *Javítva a képtelenség a görgetésre a küldetés végi összefoglaló képernyőn. *Javítva számos lyuk a Liseten. *Javítva a betöltőcsík igazítatlansága, mikor a Dojoba tart a játékos, illetve barátja hívta meg a misszióra. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a csapatok nem kaptak meghívót további játékra, ha a küldetés után visszatértek a Lisetre. *Javítva a meghívók fogadásáról szóló beállítás visszaállítódása "MINDENKI"-re a küldetések után, ezáltal nem kívánatos emberek is csatlakozhattak. *Javítva a kubrowk méretének hibája kivégző támadás után. *Javítva Trinity képességikonjainak rossz megjelenése. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt az Arc Trapok a kubrowkat és az őrszemeket is megsebezték előrehaladás közben. *Javítva több játékos bejárhatósága a Ranglépő teszt küldetésekbe. *Javítva a csoport küldetésének megmaradása annak ellenére, hogy a host elhagyta azt. *Javítva az összeomlás, mely a Dojoba lépéskor keletkezhetett. *Javítva a klánképernyő hibás működése, ha a térképről érték el. *Javítva a Hidden Messages hibája, mely akkor következhetett be, ha a játékosnak már volt meglévő Chassisa vagy kész Mirage-a. 14.1.1 2014. Július 31. 14.1.0 Rescue 2.0 Infested hír: A javításokon dolgozunk az Fertőzött Szabadítás 2.0-hoz. Egyenlőre megcsinálhatatlan, de majd közzétesszük amint kész lesz. -Digital Extremes. Javítások * Javítva, hogy extra ellenfelek jelentek meg a Sötét Szektorok Konfliktusán. *Javítva, hogy a Karabély fegyverek negatív sebzést okoztak. *Javítva, hogy a bolygó címkéi szerkeszthetőek voltak. *Javítva, hogy az új Dendra páncél nem jelenik meg megfelelően. *Javítva, hogy a Fertőzött Corpus Pályaszettek ikonjai nem helyesek. *További javítások arra az esetre, amikor nem kívánt játékosok is tudnak csatlakozni a csapathoz. *Javítva, hogy a bolygók feketék lettek, amikor a Dynamic Lighting grafikabeállítás ki volt kapcsolva. 14.1.2 2014. Augusztus 1. Újdonságok *Új "Legacy Palettes:" (ki/be) beállítás, mely visszaállítja a színeket a gamma-javítás előtti állapotot. *Új Környezeti Veszélyek a Fertőzött hajón: Mérges Gáz, mely folyamatosan sebzi a beleérő játékosokat. A "Vent Gas" panellal állítható le. Változások *Az átvezető (filmrészletek) többé nem szakítják félbe a beérkező üzeneteket. Javítások *Javítva egy hiba, mely a Fertőzött hajón játszódó Rescue küldetés lejátszhatatlanságát okozta a tumorok elpusztításakor. *Javítva az üres szektorok a naprendszerben beleszámolása az összes lehetséges küldetésbe. A profil számlálója szerint 259 szektor volt, pedig valójában 246 van. *Javítva egy összeomlás, ami a Dark Sector küldetéseihez kapcsolódott. *Javítva a Specterek válaszképtelensége bizonyos helyzetekben. *Javítva néhány dioráma, melyek nem mutatták helyesen a játékos modelljét. *Javítva számos beragadási pont a Fertőzött Hajó pályaszetten, melyekben gyakran forogtak a fertőzöttek. *Javítva a channeling effektek hibás megjelenése a Dendra páncélszetten. *Javítva a Misa Syandana hibás megjelenése a játékban. *Javítva a tumor elpusztítási effekt hibás megjelenése. *Javítva a küldetés befejezhetetlenségét okozó hiba a Jackal szobájában, melynek gödreiből nem teleportálódott vissza a játékos. *Javítva a működése a szövetséges kubrowkon is. *Javítva számos gödör a térképen a betanítójátékban. *Javítva az eső rossz megjelenése vagy eltűnése a pályaelemek közti mozgáskor. *Javítva az Ancient ellenségek beragadása, mikor átjárókon akartak áthaladni egyes Defense pályákon. *Javítva a szektorok kiválasztása okozta hiba, mely során megváltoztak a lobbi beállításai. *Javítva az olvashatóság a világossárga betöltőképernyőn. *Javítva a "Matchmaking" menü megnyitása, majd a főmenübe való visszatéréskor a Matchmaking menü működésképtelensége. *Javítva a Quanta másodlagos tüzelésének rossz felrobbanása a nem-host játékosoknál. 14.1.2.1 2014. Augusztus 1. Újdonságok *Új háttérzaj a Fertőzött Hajó megjelenési szobáinak. Javítások *Javítva a lobbibeállítások törtődése a játék újraindítása után. *Javítva a Dark Sector konfliktusküldetésein a hiba, mely miatt a védő csapat is kinyithatta a magot, pedig erre csak a támadók lehetnének képesek. 14.1.3 2014. Augusztus 1. Újdonságok *Új Fertőzött Elfogási küldetések itt vannak! Játssz vele ma, Eris-en! Változások *A DNS romlás folyamatossága megfeleződött, így kevesebbe kerül összességében a kubrowk fenntartása. *A Penta lövedékek nem húznak vonalat maguk után amit a klónok lőttek ki. *Csökkentve a vizuális hatás a Castana fegyveren, amit a klónok lőttek ki. *Csökkentve a Vákuum sebzés mértéke a Fertőzött Védelem (Defense) küldetéseken. *Csökkentve a látvány és növelve a teljesítmény a Liset töltési képernyőjén. A Liset ezentúl irányítható a töltési képernyőkön! *Átdolgozott megjelenés a Dendra páncél szetten, hogy lenyűgözőbb és kiváló minőségű legyen. Javítások *Javítva a probléma, miszerint az elesett játékosoknak ideiglenesen elfogy az önélesztésük, amikor a csapat tagjai befejezik a küldetést. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint amikor a játékosok ha kihagyták a kivezető videót, visszaeshettek szinteket. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a Fertőzött Védelmi küldetéseken a Méreg Felhők folyamatosan sebeztek. Ezentúl nem sebeznek folyamatosan. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a játékosok megakadhattak a Dojo ajtókban. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a játékosok kihasználhatták a játék hibáit és végtelen tapasztalatpontra tehettek szert a betanítójáték alatt. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint a klienseknek nem működik tovább a meccskészítés, ha a házigazda elhagyta a csapatot. *Javítva a probléma, miszerint ha a Quanta fegyverben Split Chamber modul volt, arcba-robbanást okozhatott. *Javítva ,hogy a csatlakozási folyamat nem működik megfelelően a nyilvánosan futtatott riasztásokon. *Javítva, hogy a Volt képessége nem megfelelően fogta fel a sebzéseket. *Javítva, hogy a játékosok, akik nem rendelkeztek klánnal, nem tudtak Sötét Szektor küldetésekre menni. 14.1.4 2014. Augusztus 7. *A játék mostantól a 4950 and 4955 hálózati portokat használja. Részletes közlemény Újdonságok *Mostantól a Trade és Recruit chatszobák csatlakozása előtt egy késés van. A chatelők nevének listája csak akkor frissül, ha az illető beszélt is a chaten, így sokkal könnyebb megtalálni az embereket. *Új hanghatások csapat kiemelésekor és új Inbox beállítási lehetőség. *Új animációk és hangok a Fertőzött Elfogási (Capture) küldetések kiszabaduló helyeinek. *Új megjelenési animáció és fényhatás a meghívási panel megnyitásakor. *A bolygók mostantól megjelenítik a játékos által teljesített missziók számát nagyításkor. Változások *A célpontjainak száma csökkent a Sötét Szektorok konfliktusküldetésein. *A életereje és időtartama csökkent a Sötét Szektorok konfliktusküldetésein. *A regeneráló állomások el lettek távolítva számos kezdőteremből a Sötét Szektorok konfliktusküldetésein. *Fejlesztve lett számos kubrow animáció. *Igazított kubrow/kölyök kubrow hangok a Liseten. *Igazított hangeffekt az képességnek. *Igazított környezeti hanghatások a Fertőzött Capture küldetéseken. *Jobb lett a teljesítménye számos víz effektnek a lassabb számítógépeken. *Jobb lett a teljesítménye számos ranglépő tesztnek. Missziók újdonságai *FRIEND/INVITE ONLY/Kulcsos küldetéseken: A küldetésindító visszaszámlálás többé nem indul el, ha egy játékos készen áll. *FRIEND/INVITE ONLY/Kulcsos küldetéseken: A házigazda (host) mostantól leállíthatja a visszaszámlálást a csapat elhagyása nélkül. Csevegési ablak újdonságok *Jobb egérrel kattintva a privát csevegések füleire mostantól azt a menüt jeleníti meg, mint a felhasználónevek listáján. *Teljesítménybeli javítások, beleértve az esetet résztvevők listájának frissülésekor. Elvérzési változások *Az elvérzési időmérők mostantól életerőként jelennek meg a Sötét Szektorok konfliktusküldetésein, így a játékosok belehalhatnak az elvérzésbe. *A Solo játékosok mostantól megfelelően elvéreznek a Sötét Szektorok konfliktusküldetésein. *Többféle sebzés szenvedésekor nem öli meg őket azonnal elvérzés előtt. *A pajzsok többé nem töltődnek újra a hullákon halál esetén. javítások *Javítva a gyenge pont indikátorok rossz megjelenése a hoston kívüli játékosoknak. *Javítva a rendszer által irányított warframek képtelensége a képesség egynél többszöri használatára. *Javítva a gyenge pont indikátorok idő előtti eltűnése a képesség újraaktiválásakor. Javítások *Javítva egy újabb lehetséges hiba, mely miatt a mérges gáz nem sebezte a játékosokat a Fertőzött Védelmi (Defense) missziókon. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a játékosokat egy üres Dark Sector pályára küldte a játék, ha előtte a menüben visszautasította a Dark Sector pálya kijelölését. *Javítva a térképes feladatjelzők eltűnése egyes Települési kiszabadítóküldetésen. *Javítva a nyersanyaggyűjtő drónok UI ablakának összemosódása az arzenállal. *Javítva az elgépelés az "Invite Only" szövegen a küldetésekről való visszatéréskor. *Javítva a chatablak megjelenési hibája, mely akkor következhetett be, ha a játékos csatlakozott egy játékhoz, de nem sikerült csatlakoznia egyetlen chatrégióhoz sem. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva a játékkereső nem működése, ha a házigazda (host) a visszaszámláláskor hagyta el a szobát. *Javítva a HUD és az üzenetek hibás megjelenése a már folyamatban lévő Interception küldetésekre való csatlakozáskor. *Javítva a kamera ideiglenes leszakadása a játékosról, ha bejelentkezés után megnyitotta a PAUSE menüt. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a játékosok privát beszélgetést kezdhettek magukkal. *Javítva a kilépési gomb nem működése a kereskedési menüben. *Javítva a mozgási billentyűmentések törlődése a játék újraindításakor. *Javítva az egyes modulok (pl. Heavy Caliber) hibás működése Mirage klónjain. *Javítva a rendszer irányította egységek beragadása számos úthálózatban a Mobile Defense küldetéseken. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a játékosok bemehettek még építés alatt álló Dojo szobákba. *Javítva a játékosok képessége az Őrszemek megölésére a Sötét Szektorok küldetésein, ha azokra Regen modul is volt telepítve. *Javítva számos vizuális hatás hibás megjelenése a Grineer Erdőkben. *Javítva a játékosok beragadása a "Please Wait" ablakba, ha a küldetés teljesítése után egy másik lobbihoz akartak csatlakozni. *Javítva a játékosok képtelensége bolygó kijelölésére a Vor's Prize alatt. 14.2 14.2.0 2014. Augusztus 13. 500px|center * Új fegyver: Karyst tőr. * Új Kubrow kategória a kubrow moduloknak. Fegyver változások *Grakata **Összkapacitás mostantól 670 helyett 700. *Castanas **Összkapacitás mostantól 210 helyett 30. *Ogris **Összkapacitás mostantól 540 helyett 20. *Torid **Összkapacitás mostantól 540 helyett 20. *Penta **Összkapacitás mostantól 540 helyett 20. *Lanka **Normál támadás ***Sebzés mostantól 50 helyett 100. ***Kritikus sebzésszorzó mostantól 1,5 helyett 2. **Töltött támadás ***Sebzés mostantól 250 helyett 300. ***Kritikus találati esély mostantól 20% helyett 25%. ***Kritikus sebzésszorzó mostantól 1,5 helyett 2. *Vectis **Sebzés mostantól 175 helyett 225. **Státusz esély mostantól 5% helyett 30%. **Újratöltési sebesség mostantól 1 másodperc helyett 0,85 másodperc. *Vulkar **Sebzés mostantól 140 helyett 200. **Tárkapacitás mostantól 4 helyett 6. **Kritikus sebzésszorzó mostantól 1,5 helyett 2. **Újratöltési sebesség mostantól 4 másodperc helyett 3 másodperc. *Angstrum **Összkapacitás mostantól 30. *Acrid **Sebzés mostantól 20 helyett 35. **Kritikus találati esély mostantól 2,5% helyett 5%. **Kritikus sebzésszorzó mostantól 1,5 helyett 2. *Attica **Tüzelési ráta meg lett növelve. **Tárkapacitás mostantól 8 helyett 16. **Sebzés mostantól 100 helyett 125. *Spectra és Flux Rifle **Jobb töltényhatékonyság mindkét fegyvernek. **Több tölténykapacitás. **Gyorsabb tüzelési ráta. **Több sebzés. *Snipetron és Snipetron Vandal **Sima: 2,5 Vandal: 3 átszúrási mélység **A sebzést mostantól Sima: 125 Vandal: 150 **Újratöltés mostantól 4 helyett 3,5 másodperc. *Torid **A lövedék becsapódásának 15% státusz esélye van. **Gázfelhő változások: ***10% kritikus találati esély. ***200% kritikus sebzés. ***40 sebzés másodpercenként. ***Hatókör mostantól 1.75 helyett 3 méter. *Kilövők **Mostantól a Sniper (lila) tölténycsomagokat használják. Játékszobák változásai *Az INVITE ONLY mód lesz automatikusan kiválasztva kulcsos küldetés indításakor. *A visszaszámlálás nem indul el automatikusan ha egy új játékos csatlakozott. *A kliensek többé nem látják a START TIMER gombot, mostantól csak a házigazda döntheti el, mikor kezdődik a küldetés. *A kliensek többé nem küldhetnek meghívót a kulcsos küldetésekre. Változások *Banshee képessége többé nincs hatással a Stalkerra. *Az Uránuszon található Sötét Szektorok új helyeken vannak, hogy ne legyenek egymás mellett. *Igazított hangeffektek a Kiszabadulási podnak a fertőzött Capture küldetéseken. *A rail szerkesztés egy új játékszobát nyit majd meg. *A betöltőképernyő teljesítménye javítva lett. Javítások *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt az ellenségek nem csendesedtek el megfelelően a kliensek által aktivált használatától. *Javítva, hogy a nem aktiválódott megfelelően a Spectereken. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt az Ogris rakétáitól elpusztuló Runnerek robbanása sebezte a podot. *Javítva a Sunika Kubrow hibás méretváltozása kivégző támadások után. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a jobb egeres menüből való meghívás tönkretette a játékot. *Javítva a fertőzött szabadítási küldetések bukása az idő lejárta után. *Javítva az összeomlás, mely a Forma vásárláshoz és használathoz kötődött. *Javítva a hiba a sötét szektorok konfliktusküldetésein a betöltés után, ha a védőkhöz akart csatlakozni a játékos. *Javítva számos lyuk a térképen a fertőzött Mobile Defense küldetéseken. *Javítva a sok mozgási homály megjelenése a Grineer Kikötőn és a Corpus Gázvárosokban. *Javítva az hibás sebzése, ha kliensek aktiválták. *Javítva Mirage képességének sebzésbónuszának hiánya bizonyos sebzések esetében. *Javítva a azonnali újraaktiválhatósága a klienseknél bizonyos esetekben. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a hatással volt a társakra (kubrow, őrszem) is. *Javítva számos animációs hiba Mirage agilis és nobilis animációszettjén. *Javítva az Ancient Healer ellenségek életerejének rossz változása használatakor. *Javítva a hibája, mely miatt nem adott sebzésbónuszt a klienseknek. *Javítva a rossz megjelenése PvP játékokon. *Javítva a játékosok képtelensége a dojoba való belépésre, ha ott már vannak. *Javítva a játékosok képtelensége játékszobatípus változtatására, ha már visszautasítottak egy küldetést. *Javítva a kliensek beragadása a betöltőképernyőbe, ha sémát akarnak változtatni a szektoron. *Javítva a játékkereső hibája, mely során a játékost a saját játékszobájába akarta tenni. *Javítva a Barátlista olykori működésképtelensége. *Javítva a játékosok bekerülése egy csapaton keresztüli csevegésbe a sötét szektorok küldetésén, ha egy támadó hívta meg. *Javítva az őrszemek beállításainak érvényessége a kubrowkon az arzenálban. *Javítva a Shield Disruption aura hibája, mely miatt a játékosok pajzsát vette le. *Javítva a kubrow elvérzésjelző megmaradása a kubrow halála után. 14.2.0.1 *Javítva a végtelen "Please Wait" képernyő megjelenése publikus játékba való csatlakozáskor. *Javítva a egy nem válaszoló ablak megjelenése a küldetés után, ha azonnal egy üzenet érkezik. 14.2.1 2014. Augusztus 14. * Javítva a nem-funkcionáló beállítások az "Allow Invite" opcióhoz. * Javítva, hogy a játékosok nem tudtak meghívni embereket a klánba. * ... * Javítva, hogy a játékosok nem hagyták el automatikusan a Region, Trading, vagy a Recruiting chat csatornákat, amikor elkezdtek egy küldetést. * Javítva, hogy a játékosok leragadtak az Eris, Infested Defense küldetéseken. * Javítva az eset, amikor a játékos megpróbálta szerkeszteni a Solar Rail sémáját, ami azt eredményezte, hogy a játéoks visszatért a Liset-re. * Javítva a Thunderbolt modul robbanásának teljesítménye az alacsony teljesítményű gépeken. * Javítva, hogy a játékosok a Conclave pontszámuktól függetlenül csatlakozhattak a Párbajokra. * Javtvítva a Temp-fájlok felhalmozódása az Appdata mappában, amikor a játékos megszakította a frissítést. * Javítva, hogy az Ancient Healer ellenfél megpróbálta éleszteni a halott avatárokat. * Javítva néhány összeomlás. 14.2.2 2014. Augusztus 15. Újdonságok *A rácsatlakozható játékszobák száma mostantól megjelenik az információs buborékban, ha a játékos egy misszió fölé tartja a kurzort. *A játékra való meghívások mostantól sorba rendeződnek és külön-külön elutasíthatóak/elfogadhatóak. *A meghívások többé nem törlődnek ki egy küldetésre való induláskor. Változások *A publikus játékkereső mostantól elkerüli ugyan azt a játékszobát egymás után többször. Ha nem találsz elfogadható csapatot vagy hálózati problémákat tapasztalsz, és elhagyod a küldetést, a legközelebbi alkalommal vagy új szobát találsz, vagy indítasz egy újat magadtól. Javítások *Javítva számos gond a szóbeli csevegéssel. *Javítva a helytelen értékek megjelenése az őrszem kritikus támadásáról az arzenálban. *Javítva a ritka eset, mely során a játékos egy rossz küldetésbe kerülhetett, ha annak a küldetésnek, melyhez eredetileg csatlakozott házigazdája összeomlott vagy kilépett. *Javítva a képesség meghívók küldésére a /invite paranccsal a chaten keresztül, ha a játékos nincs valójában csapatban. *Javítva az összeomlás, mely akkor következett be, mikor egy Dark Sector konfliktusküldetésre akart csatlakozni a játékos békeidőben. *Javítva a megvédendő objektumok hibás megjelenése a Grineer Űrhajó Defense pályáin. *Javítva az UI egymásra csúszás, mikor az Esc menü megnyílik a Dark Sector információk olvasása közben. *Javítva számos összeomlás. 14.2.3 2014. Augusztus 20. 14.2.4 2014. Augusztus 22. Újdonságok *Új Taktikai Riasztások Változások *Csökkentett Conclave pontérték az MK-1 fegyvereknek. *Növelt Conclave pontérték a Brakk, Wraith Twin Vipers, és Boltor Prime fegyvereknek. Javítások *Javítva az "Install Segment" opció nem azonnali elérhetősége. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt azok az MK-1 fegyverek, melyeket a játékos a betanítójáték alatt szerzett meg sosem kaptak XP-t. *Javítva a testre szabások nem megjelenése az újra történő bejelentkezésig vagy az arzenál újbóli megnyitásáig. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a töltényvisszaverés blokkolás után elvesztette a fegyver funkcióját. *Javítva a lehetőség a Dojo dekorációk elhelyezésére hibás helyeken. *Javítva az Eximus aura effektek megjelenése az Eximus halála után. *Javítva az UI hiba, mely akkor következett be, ha az őrszemet a felvételi képernyőről vásárolták. *Javítva a házigazda-választási hiba a Dojoban. *Összeomlások javítása. 14.5 14.5.0 2014. Augusztus 28. 500px|center Újdonságok *Új esemény: Fagyos Front *Új pályaszett: Corpus Jégbolygó *Új játékmód: Excavation (ásatás) *Új fegyverek: Glaxion, Kronen, Nukor *2 új színcsomag: Lotus és Eximus *Új Hecate Syandana! *Mostantól a Corpus küldetések is dinamikusan változó zenével rendelkeznek. *Új kinézetet kaptak a modulkártyák! *Mostantól a DirectX 10 is támogatott. *Mostantól a NAT-PMP protokoll is támogatott. *Jelentős fejlesztések a lassú betöltések kiküszöbölésére, különösen laptop merevlemezeken. *További diagnosztika jelenik meg a meghívások hibáit jelző ablakban. *Új "Corrupted" kategória a megölt ellenségek számlálójának. *A "Talk" menüpont hozzá lett adva a legutóbbi játékosok képernyőjéhez. *A HUD-on megjelenő XP és sebzésszámok mostantól be- és kikapcsolhatóak. Kubrow újdonságok és változások *2 új színcsomag, melyek a kubrowkon használhatók. *Új alap színcsomag, mely 100,000 kreditért érhető el és 5 színt tartalmaz. *A kubrowk mostantól szabadon rohangászhatnak a Liseten! *A DNA Stabilizer ára 75,000 kreditre csökkent. *A “Consign to the Lotus” gombbal mostantól meg lehet válni a nem kívánt kubrowktól. *Új animációk! *Új Kubrow szűrő a moduloknak. Warframe változások Oberon **Mostantól 150 páncélponttal rendelkezik. * Az ellenségekből szálló lövedékek mostantól keresik az ellenfeleket, nem pedig egyirányosan előre szállnak. * A lövedékek sebessége 50%-kal növelve lett. * A célponton 100% státusz esélyes Sugárzás hatás lép érvénybe. (Megzavarodik és másokat is támad.) * A célpontot kiüti (a mostani szédítés helyett). * Az összes ellenségen 100% státusz esélyes Szúrás lép érvénybe (kevesebb sebzés) * Azok a csapattársak, akik a Hallowed Ground felszínén állnak nem szenvedhetnek semmilyen státusz hatást. (vérzés, folyamatos méreg, stb.) * Az összes jelenleg érvényes státusz hatást leveszi a csapattársakról. * A páncélt növeli a képesség modulkártyájának szintjétől függően 5/10/15/20%-kal a csapattársaknak, akik rajta állnak. (Többszöri aktiválással a bónusz összeadódik.) * Mostantól egy be- és kikapcsolható képesség, kevesebb aktiválási energiaköltség és másodpercenkénti energiaköltség. * A gyógyítás a képesség szintjétől függően 200/250/300/400. * Amikor a célpont teljesen meggyógyult, leveszi a státusz effekteket. * Azok a társak, akik elvéreznek, a képesség aktiválásától 20/25/35/45%-kal tovább bírják elvérzés nélkül. (Befolyásolják a képességidő modulok (Continuity, stv.)) * 100% státusz esélyes Sugárzás a felemelt és lecsapott ellenségeken. * Sugaras vakítás lett hozzáadva a képességhez. A vakítás a képesség hatókörében lép érvénybe és csak azokon, akiket felemelt, lecsapott, de ennek ellenére túlélte. A vakítás azokra az ellenfelekre is érvényes lesz, akik azután léptek a képesség hatókörébe, miután azt már aktiválták (így felemelve nem lettek). Vauban *A mostantól hatókör és képességidő modulokkal erősíthető. Nyx *Az mostantól másodpercenként 10 helyett 4 enregiát fogyaszt, mely értéket a szenvedett sebzés befolyásolja. Minden 1000. sebzéspont 8 energiát fogyaszt. Nova *A láncreakciója mostantól annak ad elsődleges XP-t, aki elindítja azt. Ha például egy A játékos Nova aktiválja a képességet, és egy B játékos robbant fel mindent, a B játékos kapja majd az XPt. *Javítva az eset, mely több egymás utáni aktiválásakor keletkezett. Rhino *Mostantól a HUDon megjelenik egy visszaszámlálás a képességhez, mely az ellenségek fenntartását számolja. Banshee *A és a radar modulok többé nem veszik figyelembe a kamerákat és a lézereket. *A mostantól a játékos által megadott energiaszínt használja. Saryn *A mostantól a levegőben is aktiválható. Változások * Új effektek a lézer ajtóknak, melyeket Mirage buherált meg, hogy könnyebben észreveető legyen a biztonságos átkelés. *Frissítve számos hangeffekt, mint például a lépés és a falon futás. *Javítva a házigazda választó kódok múködése. Hibajavítások *... 14.5.0.1 2014. Augusztus 28. Változások *Csökkentett pályaméret az Excavation küldetéseken. *Egyszerre mostantól csak egy energiacellát cipelhet a játékos. Hibajavítások *Javítva a kivonási pont időzítőjének takarása az Excavation küldetésen. *Javítva a szkenner képtelensége a megjelenésre új házigazda választása után. *Javítva az aurák/helyzet modulok hibás megjelenése. *Javítva a ">" és a "<" karakterek hibás megjelenése a chaten. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a chat előzmények nem tűntek el egy idő után. *Javítva a kubrow kölyök elrohanása elfogadás előtt. *Javítva a Fagyos Front esemény pontjainak hibás megjelenése a profilokban. *Javítva a játékosok képessége az olyan missziókhoz való csatlakozásra, melyeket nem oldottak fel. *Javítva a felugró szöveg az Excavation küldetésre való meghíváskor. *Javítva a portré a "New Associate" levélnél. *Javítva a modulképernyő válaszképtelensége fúzió után. 14.5.0.2 2014. Augusztus 28. Újdonságok *Mostantól a bal egérgombbal is kattinthatók a felhasználónevek az aktív chatablakban. (Nem jegyzett 14.5 változás.) *Új szűrők polaritás szerint a moduloknak. Változások *Csökkentett robbanási sebzés a Jackal rakétáinak. *Az Excavation mostantól a Survivalhoz hasonlóan adja a játék végi jutalmakat. *Igazítva lett a Torid vizuálisan megjelenő sebzési hatóköre. *Igazítva lett a Nukor hangeffektje. Javítások *Javítva számos lyuk az Europén található Excavation küldetésen. *Javítva a játékos képtelensége több adategység felvételére a Spy küldetéseken. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt azok a játékosok, akik később csatlakoztak az Excavation küldetéshez nem látták a megfelelő UI elemeket. *Javítva Mirage képességének hibája, mely miatt örökké tartott. *Javítva Oberon képességének hibája, mely miatt blokkolta a további képességeket vagy a közelharcot. *Javítva a nevigációs menü hibás válaszképessége nyersanyaggyűjtő drón elhelyezése után. 14.5.0.3 2014. Augusztus 29. Változások *Javult a teljesítménye számos őrszem tüzelésnek. Javítások *Javítva a küldetés végi szürke képernyő megjelenése. 14.5.1 2014. Augusztus 30. Újdonságok *Új duplikációs modulkategória. *Azok a modulkártyák, melyeket a játékos még nem oldott fel, szürkén és adatok nélkül jelennek meg a Kódexben. *Hozzáadva a hiányzó kubrow hangok. *Hozzáadva a hiányzó ütési hangok a jegen és a havon. *Hozzáadva a hiányzó hangeffektek a jégbolygó pályaszetten. Változások *Mirage alternatív sisakja többé nem cserélhető. *A homály el lett távolítva a Kubrow átvevőképernyőről. *Javított szövegmegjelenés az arzenálban a jobb olvashatóságért. *Optimalizálva lettek a Swift Deth, Striker, és Thumper őrszemképességek a teljesítmény javítása és a hálózati forgalom elkerülésének érdekében. *El lett távolítva a görgetősáv a statisztikák ablakain, hogy elkerülje a tévedést, miszerint lehet tovább is görgetni. Javítások *Javítva a kliensek keresztülesése a padlón a jégbolygó pályaszetten a küldetés kezdetekor. *Javítva a beragadás blokkolási állapotban, mikor közelharci blokkolás közben gurult át a játékos a lézer ajtókon. *Javítva a DirectX 10 opció az indítóalkalmazásban (valójában nem kapcsolta be az illesztőprogramot a játékban). *Javítva a Sacrifice mőködése (nem halt meg mindig a játékos élesztése után). *Javítva az energiaszín megváltozása egyes fegyverek váltásakor az arzenálban. *Javítva a hangeffektek a jéghíd összeomlásakor. *Javítva a játékosok felállása elvérzés közben, hogy befejezzék a kódfejtő animációt. *Javítva a haladásjelző eltűnése új házigazda választása után. *Javítva a visszaállítók (pajzs, töltény, élet,stb.) hibája, mely miatt nem mozogtak a játékossal együtt a liftekben. *Javítva a kliensek képtelensége a fagyott ellenségek széttörésére. *Javítva az összeomlás, amit az új házigatda (host) választása okozott. *Javítva az összeomlása, ami akkor következett be, mikor a játékos csatlakozni akart egy játékhoz, melynek hézigazdája abban a pillanatban lépett ki. *Számos további összeomlás javítása. 14.5.1.1 2014. Augusztus 30. *Javítva az anyaga Rhinon. *Javítva a köd a védelemre szoruló tárgyhoz vezető út utolsó méterein az erdei védelmi pályaszetten. *A köd az erdei védelmi küldetéseken ki van kapcsolva mostantól este. 14.5.2 2014. Szeptember 4. Újdonságok *Mostantól egy "OWNED" címke jelenik meg azon tárgyak mellett a boltban, melyeket a játékos birtokol. *Új szédítési animáció a Troopereknek. *Új SMAA élsimítási beállítás, mely alapesetben be van kapcsolva. Ez az opció valamivel rendszerérzékenyebb, mint a jelenlegi, FXAA verzió. Teljesítményproblémák esetén érdemes kikapcsolni. Változások *Enyhén csökkentve lett az ellenségek szintje a Föld, Vénusz és Mars szektorokban. *A Cold Touch neve mostantól Vicious Frost. *Fejlesztve lettek a visszaverődési hangok. *A mostantól a Fertőzötteket sebzi is azon felül, hogy elveszi a fegyvereiket, ha tudja. *Az Eximus és Helion ellenségek a Grineer erdőkben mostantól legalább 15-ös szintűek. Torid változások *Mostantól 60 a kapacitása. *A kritikus találati esély mostantól 15% és a státusz esély pedig 20%. *A Firestorm modul mostantól hatással van a gázfelhőkre. Glaxion változások *Fejlesztett teljesítmény a fagyhalál effekteknek. *Fejlesztve lett a töltényhasználat és a kritikus találati esély. Oberon változások *Fejlesztve lett a teljesítménye a képességnek a gyengébb számítógépeken. *Fejlesztve lett a célzása a lövedékeinek. Javítások *Javítva számos hiba, melyek miatt az ellenségek beragadtak a Jébolygó pályaszetten. *Javítva a hibás bukott küldetési szövegek megjelenése az Excavation küldetéseken. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt Nyx képességkártyáit nem kapta meg a játékos megfelelően elkészítés után. *Javítva a fúrótornyok hiánya egyes Excavation helyzetekben. *Javítva a Nukor és Glaxion tárainak animációja. *Javítva a hiányzó vetett árnyék a chaten. *Javítva a szint hibás megjelenése a Coolant Leak modulon. *Javítva a Kubrow tojások birtoklásának megjelenésének hiánya a boltban. *Javítva a képesség Nyx képességének használatára elvérzés közben. *Javítva Oberon képessége, korábban a vakítás nem a felemelt ellenségektől indult. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt néhány mini-főnök átteleportált olyan helyekre, melyek nem csataterek. *Javítva egy hanghiba, amit a Void védelmi küldetéseken lehetett hallani. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt az egérgörgő nem működött megfelelően a meghívási menüben. *Javítva a betűkészletek hibás megjelenése a küldetés végi összefoglaláson. *Javítva a küldetés bukásának képernyőjének hibája, mely során a játékost a hajóra küldte vissza. *Javítva a nyelvtani hiba az esemény jutalmának levelében. *Javítva a Smite képesség lövedékeinek összemosódása. *Javítva a chatalbalok füleinek villogása annak ellenére, hogy az ablak nyitva van. *Javítva a vizuális effektek hibás megjelenése a Torid fegyveren. *Javítva a rémálom módban játszott kimenekítési küldetések hibája, mely miatt rossz nehezítések léptek érvénybe. *Javítva a kliensek képtelenége a mágneses buborékok látására. *Javítva a által megölt ellenségek felrobbanásának késése a halotti animáció végéig. *Javítva a játékosnevek és statisztikák hibás helyeken való megjelnése. *Javítva a Corpus Tech ellenségek hibája, mely során hibásan tették le a drónokat. *Javítva egy fölöslegesen megjelenő pont az aszteroidon játszódó Mobile Defense küldetéseken. *Javítva a chatablak hibás megjelenése a kommunikációs panelről. *Javítva a (és további képességek, melyek tömeges reakciót idéznek elő) hibája, mely miatt a Crawlerek elromlottak. *Számos összeomlás javítva lett. *Javítva a hosszabb klánnevek elmosódása a toplistákon. *Javítva a Crawlerek hibája, mely miatt a társaikat támadták. 14.6 14.6.0 2014. Szeptember 10. 500px|center Újdonságok * Új Harkonar páncélszett. * Mostantól a Survival riasztásokon megjelenik egy 10 perces visszaszámláló, hogy érthetőbb legyen, meddig is kell teljesíteni a küdletést. * A Jégbolygó trófeát minden klán megkapta, amely vezető helyezést ért el a legutóbbi eseményen. * Új effekt jelenik meg a halott kubrowkon. * Új hangerőcsúszka Ordis hangjának. * Oberon képessége mostantól megjeleníti a gyógyított társak számát. * Oberon képessége mostantól rendelkezik időzítővel. * A kubrowk és felszerelt aurák mostantól megjelennek a csapattagoknál a kurzor rajtuk tartásával. * A modulképernyő mostantól mutatja a statisztikai módosításokat, amik életbe lépnek majd a fejlesztéssel. * Mostantól a PC típusát is detektálja a játék a legjobb házigazda kiválasztásának érdekében. * Egy új "Please Wait" felirat jelenik meg, míg a küldetések alatt modulokat telepít a játék. Változások * A "Defrag" mostantól "Optimize" gombként jelenik meg az indítóalkalmazásban a könnyebb érthetőség kedvéért. * A Decisive Judgement modult mostantól a Grineer Warden ellenségek dobhatják. (A World On Fire kikerült a dobható moduljaik közül.) * Fejlesztve lett a célzás Mirage képességén. * Fejlesztve lett számos összeállítás teljesítménye az arzenálban. * Fejlesztve lett a DirectX9-es rendszerek teljesítménye az AMD Radeon X1xxx videokártyákat használóknak. * Fejlesztve lett a hálózati teljesíménye számos warframe képességnek. * Fejlesztve lett a Howl képesség hangja. * Fejlesztve lett a vizuális hatás a megfagyott ellenségeken. * Csökkentve lett a maximálisan megjelenő Ancientek száma egy hullám alatt a Defense/Survival küldetéseken. * Fejlesztve lett a megtelt XP sáv hangja. * Igazítva lettek a hangeffektek a Nukor pisztolyon. * Oberon képességének elhelyezése enyhén hátrább lett csúsztatva, hogy az aktiváló Oberon is részesülhessen minden bónuszból. * Nagyobb lett a Glaxion státusz esélye. * Limitálva lett a maximálisan hallható Glaxion tüzelési hang. * Azok a Clawlerek, amiket a fertőzött drónok dobtak le többé nem számítanak bele az elpusztítási küldetéseken. * Igazívtva lett a robbanási környezeti hang a Corpus pályaszetteken. * Trinity képessége mostantól 40/50/75/80% életerőt és pajzsot tölt újra, ez növelhető Képességerő modulokkal. * Oberon képessége mostantól közvetlenül van hatással a Kubrowkra és Őrszemekre. * Nova képessége mostantól a képességkártya szintjétől függően 1/2/3/4 alkalommal használható egyszerre. * Nekros képessége mostantól a jéggé fagyott ellenségekre is hatással van. * Fejlesztve lett a Nukor fegyver grafikai teljesítménye. * Igazított modul-fúziós vizuális effektek. Javítások * Javítva a hiba, ami új házigazda választásakor történt a Grineer Hajó pályaszetten, és mely miatt a cryopod rosszul jelent meg. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt Trinity képessége hatással volt a fúrótornyokra. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a Derelict raktárak gyakran nem tartalmaztak ellenségeket. * Javítva a játékos képtelensége kulcsos küldetés egyedüli elkezdésére. * Javítva a Riasztások/Rémálom-módok/Inváziók eltűnése a térképről a küldetésről való visszatérés után. * Javtíva a Barátok és Klán képernyő hibás megjelenítése a csapattagok számát illetően. * Javítva a Coolant Leak effektek megejelenése a barátokon. * Javítva a játékosok képessége a halálba süllyedésre a 7. és 8. rang vizsgáján. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a kliensek megkapták az első ciklus jutalmát a Survival riasztásokon. * Javítva a hiba a Liset megjelenésén a betanítójátékban. * Javítva a hibás hang lejátszása a Vor's Prize küldetésen. * Javítva számos lyuk a Lephantis arénában. * Javtíva a képtelenség Oberon képességének aktiválására pontosan 25 rendelkezésre álló energiával. * Javítva a vizuális effekt megmaradása Oberon képességén, mikor azt 25 energiával aktiválták. * Javítva Nyx képességének pontköltsége (7/6/5/4). * Javítva számos lyuk a Grineer Kikötő pályaszetten. * Javtíva a képesség a Kubrow stázismenüben való görgetésre, miközben más van felül. * Javítva számos összeomlás. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt az Ascaris nem jelent meg mindig a warframen a betanítójátékban. * Javítva az Ancient ellenségek csapási hatökörének rossz igazodása. * Javítva kék vizuális effektek megjelenése, mikor a modulképeryőt többször nyitogatták meg. * Javítva a páncélbónusz megmaradása a képesség után. * Javítva a Torid hibás megjelenése az arzenálban. * Javítva az Iliad szektor nevének hibás megjelenése. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a modulszűrők elrejtették a fúziós magokat. * Javítva a fúrótornyok nem azonnali megjelenése. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a játékosok beragadhattak a Grineer Aszteroidákon játszódó küldetések aljára. * Javítva számos lyuk a Corpus Település pályaszetten. * Javítva Nova képességének befolyásolhatatlansága a képességidő modulokkal. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a játékost hibása forgatta a játék teleportálás után. * Javítva a Hyena robotok hibás animációja szédítés alatt. * Javítva a játékos megjelenése a térkép előtt a műhely megnyitásakor. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a játékosok felülete tönkrement a játékszoba elhagyásakor szavazás közben. * Javítva a heti ölési statisztikák nem megjelenése a toplistákon. * Javítva a több Djinn bejegyzés a kódexben. * Javítva több fegyver megjelenése a kódexben annak ellenére, hogy a játékosnak nincsenek meg azok. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt azok a játékosok, akik a védő csapathoz akartak csatlakozni egy hibás "Session is full" üzenetet kaptak. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt meg kellett várni a 60 másodpercet annak ellenére, hogy már mindenki elfogadta a küldetést. 14.6.1 2014. Szeptember 11. Újdonságok * A tárgyak rangja mostantól megjelenik a raktárban is. Például az Aklex építésekor a kiválasztásnál mostantól látszik, mely Lex háynos szintű. * Nem jelölt 14.6.0 változás: mostantól egy Dojo chatfül jelenik meg, míg a Dojoban tartózkodnak a játékosok. Változások Trinity * A mostantól újraaktiválható a passzív sebzéscsökkentés ideje alatt, így nem kell többé megvárni a képesség végét az újraaktiválásig. Rage modul * A modul eredetileg ki lett javítva, hogy ne adjon energiát olyan sebesedésért, amit a játékos nem szenvedett el. * A 14.6.0-ás javítással a Rage és Quick Thinking modulok párosítása többé nem ad halhatatlanságot. További változások * A betöltőképernyő és meccskeresés logikája megváltozott, mostantól továbblép, ha 10 másodpercen belül a kliens képtelen csatlakozni. Így mostantól az egész csapat nem ragad be a betöltőképernyőn egy lassú PCs játékosra várva. * A Mine Osprey mostantól maximum 6 aknát helyezhet el, korábban nem volt limitálva. * A kubrowk mászkálása a Liseten el lett távolítva további javításig. * Igazítva lett a tükröződés a DirectX 10 és 11 kártyákon a jobb képráta (FPS) elérése érdekében. * PvP egyensúlyozás: ** Maximum 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 támadást mérhet. ** A PvP sebzésszorzó arányosan meg lett növelve, hogy egyensúlyban legyen a kevesebb támadással. Javítások * Javítva Captain Vor elgyőzhetetlensége a Merkúron. * Javtíva a robbanások hibája, mely miatt a szuicid ellenségek a társakat és a megvédendő objektumot is sebezték. * Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a proxyt használó játékosok nem tudták frissíteni a játékot. * Javítva a hiba, ami miatt Lotus folyamatosan beszélt a játékoshoz a Survival riasztások végén. * Javítva a játék fagyása, ami akkor következett be, ha modulokat akart összeolvasztani vagy változtatni a játékos. * Javítva a fagyás, ami akkor következett be, ha a kategóriafülre fókuszált a játékos a tárgyböngésző megnyitása után a műhelyben. * Javítva a lehallgatási konzol megjelenésének hibája a Grineer pályaszetteken. * Javítva a navigációs hiba, ami miatt a hűséges kubrowk nem tudtak csatlakozni a Lephantis elleni harcba. * Javítva a Void küldetések folytatódása az Esc menü megnyitásának ellenére SOLO módban. * Javítva számos összeomlás. 14.7 14.7.0 2014. Szeptember 18. 500px|link= 500px|link= Újdonságok * Új esemény: Kaputörés * Új fegyverek: Buzlok és Atterax * További UI csiszolások, menürendszerek átrendezése, navigációs rendezések, új külső az üzeneteknek (inbox). * Új "Inline Private Messages" opció, mely bekapcsolásával a privát üzenetek megjelennek a többi chatablakban is. * Új Orokin Szabotálási pályaszettek - ezek a pályaszettek az Orokin pályákat keverik más pályaszettekkel. * Új Dojo teleportáló dekorációk! * Fejlesztések a Vor's Prize küldetéshez: ** Haladásjelző megjelenítése. ** Az üzeneteket eltávolították. ** Csökkentett fegyverválaszték 2/csoportra. ** Új megjelenések egyes effekteknek. ** A képességválaszték mostantól az első képességre korlátozódik a betanítójáték alatt. Változások * A tükrözödés és a nagy dinamikus határ ki lett kapcsolva azokon a Dx9 eszközökön, melyek nem képesek megfelelően megjeleníteni ezeket az effekteket. * A Survival riasztásokon mostantól megjelenik egy üzenet, mely jelzi a kivonás lehetőségét. * A sebzésszorzója 0.25-re csökkent 0.5-ről a PvP játékokon. * További fejlesztések a lövedékének célzására. * Az többé nem ad energiát annak a Banshee-nek, aki épp a képességét használja, hogy elkerülje a végtelen energiahasználatot. * Fejlesztve lett a sebzésszámok betűtípusa. * Fejlesztve lett a betöltések teljesítménye a Kubrow testreszabási menün. * Fejlesztve lett a grafikai teljesítménye a és képességeknek. * További fejlesztések a teljesítményre, hogy a lassú géppel rendelkező játékosok ne ragadhassanak a betöltőképernyőn. * A Klán/szövetségi meghívások mostantól magasabb prioritással rendelkeznek, mint a többi. * A szövetségeseket jelző kék homály el lett távolítva a Dojoban. Javítások * ... 14.7.1 2014. Szeptember 18. Javítások * ... 14.7.2 2014. Szeptember 18. Változások * A Buzzlok első lövedéke mostantól csendes. * Az energiaszín mostantól megváltoztatható a Rakta Syandanan. * A Kaputörés eseményjelvény 17%-kal nagyobb lett. * Számos audió igazítás. * A Corrupted raktárak el lettek távolítva az esmény pályáiról. Javítások *... 14.7.3 2014. Szeptember 19. Változások * A Sheev támadási sebessége növelve lett. * A Kaputörés eseményen számos hangigazítás történt. Javítások *... 14.7.3.1 2014. Szeptember 19. *... 14.8 14.8.0 2014. Szeptember 23. 500px|center *Az Új PRIME ACCESS csomag elérhető! A következőket tartalmazza: **Nyx Prime **Hikou Prime **Scindo Prime **Új Prime kiegészítők! Újdonságok * Új tétlen animációk Novának, Nokinak és Mirage-nak. * Új Rescue 2.0 jutalmak hozzáadva a következő küldetésekhez: Mars - Vallis, Nereid - Neptune; Sedna - Jengu, Phobos - Gulliver, Saturn - Numa, Uranus - Mab; Saturn - Anthe, Uranus - Caliban, Sedna - Naga, Sedna - Veles Javítások *... 14.9 14.9.0 2014. Október 1. 500px|center *Új fegyver: Tiberon *Új "Slipstream" siak Novának és "Enigma" sisak Lokinak. Változások *Az Aurák neve mostantól végig nagybetűs. *Fejlesztett vizuális effektteljesítmény a képességen. *A "Grunt" felirat el lett távolítva a betanítójátékból. *Fejlesztések a betöltőképernyő várakozási idejének. *A Dead Eye aura megváltozott. A lövészpuskáknak mostantól a maximum szinten 35% többletsebzést ad. *Chat javítások és fejlesztések: **Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a játékosnevek 1 pixellel magasabban voltak a szöveghez viszonytva. **Javítva a hiba, mely miatt rossz fül záródott be, ha a játékos a jobb egérgombos menüvel akarta azt bezárni. **Javítva a rossz felhasználónév megjelenése a jobb egérgombos menü használatakor. Javítások * A frissítés 28 hibajavítást tartalmaz. Eredeti bejegyzés. Kategória:Frissítések